Akatsuki yami Les ténèbres de l'aube
by ellisine
Summary: [MUCC] Songfic sur les paroles de la chanson Akatsuki yami, de MUCC. Tatsurou x Yukke


**Akatsuki yami** _Les ténèbres de l'aube_

Je me retourne encore une fois dans mon lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, ce soir n'échapera pas à la règle. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. J'aperçois la lune quelques instants, puis elle se voile, masquée par des nuages. Alors je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ? J'avais cru lire cette promesse dans tes yeux, mais le soleil m'a ébloui. Je me suis laissé emporter par le bonheur d'être avec toi. Et malgrès moi je sais que tu as raison, les autres ne l'accepteraient pas. Parce que je suis Tatsurô, et que tu es Yukke. Parce qu'il y a MUCC. Et si on m'oubliait, pourait-on vivre ensemble ? Ou m'oublierais-tu aussi ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'effacer.

_"Shinitakute me wo tojita   
Boku no subete mu ni kaeshi   
Kioku kara kietai to nemurezu kangaete ita"_  
Voulant mourir, j'ai fermé les yeux   
Et rendu tout mon être au néant   
Incapable de dormir, je voulais disparaitre de toutes les mémoires

Je rouvre doucement les yeux, la lune n'est plus qu'une tache blanche, floue. Doucement je vois les étoiles disparaitre, et les gouttes rouler sur la vitre comme la larme sur ma joue. Il fesait beau, au creux de tes bras. Alors que j'enfile un pentalon et une chemise, j'entend la pluie marteler la fenêtre. Je sort de ma chambre, et en passant dans le couloir, j'éfleure la porte de celle où tu dors. Je t'imagine blotti contre moi, marmonnant dans ton sommeil. Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps pour ça. Nous ne l'avons jamais eu.  
Je descends de l'ascenseur et quitte l'hotel. Très vite, la pluie trempe mes vêtements, je me dirige vers la plage. Alors c'est ça, vivre ? Souffrir ? Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ce jour où nous nous sommes embrassés, et ce que nous avons fait ensuite. Il fesait si beau... Maintenant j'ai froid.

_"Kumorizora ame chiratsuite  
Kinô no tenki, uso no yô   
"_Ikiru kutsu mo niteru na_" to ame ni utarete mita"_  
Un ciel nuageux, puis une pluie éparse   
Le beau temps d'hier me semble à présent tel un mensonge   
Me disant : _"on dirait la douleur de vivre"_, je me suis mis sous la pluie.

Je reste là, debout, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable au passage de chaque vagues. Mes larmes se mélangent à la pluie. Je regarde les rochers au loin, et la mer qui s'écrase contre une falaise. Ma vue brouillée ne m'en laisse que des taches de couleur sombre. Les ténèbres m'entourent.

_"Kaze, itotabi fukeba   
Hutsurou keshiki dô korobu"_  
Si le vent se met à souffler   
Comment se paysage instable sera-t-il défigué ?

Je distingue un ponton, un peu plus loin. Mes jambes m'y mènent sans trop que je m'en rende compte. Je m'arrête au bout, et regarde sous mes pieds. La mer m'apelle. Je voudrais sauter, et ne jamais remonter. On prendrait ça pour un accident, j'aurai dérapé sur le bois humide. Ma tête taperait contre une latte, je perdrais connaissance, et sombrerais au fond de l'eau... Mais qui me pleurerait ? Viendrais-tu me rejoindre ? Là-bas nous serons heureux... C'est peut-être la solution. Je ne vois que celle la. Doucement mes épaules basculent vers l'avant, et tout mon corps se penche au dessus des vagues. Bientôt je vais disparaitre et me laisser noyer, enfermé dans mon chagrin.  
Mais quelque chose me tire alors en arrière, pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore dans l'eau ? Deux bras m'enlacent et dès je retourve l'équilibre, je me retourne. Alors je te vois, qui me souris. Comme si tout allait bien, comme lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Petit à petit je sens la chaleur envaîr mon coeur, celle d'être dans tes bras, comme celle de ce jour de beau temps. Tu murmures à mon oreille que je ne peux pas partir, parce que tu me retiendras. Chaques fois. Et tu me dis que nous trouverons le temps d'être ensemble, mais qu'il faut être patient et ne pas perdre espoir. Je lève la tête et te souris. Lentement tu déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres, et ma douleur s'échappe peu à peu. Je ne peux pas être triste quand je suis avec toi.

_"Fukaku zekkai no soko e to shizumi hitori kara ni komoredo   
Urei wa muda to satosu sono egao ni sukuwareru"_  
Si je sombre dans les abysses des mers profondes et me cloitre dans ma coquille   
Ce sourire, qui me convainc que la tristesse est vaine, me sauve

Main dans la main nous partons nous asseoir dans le sable, et tu me serres contre toi. Je peux sentir ton coeur battre en même temps que le mien.   
"- Si un jour tu es triste, repense à cette journée que nous avons passé ensemble. Repense à la foret, repense à la mousse sur laquelle nous étions alongés. Ferme les yeux."  
Je m'exécute. Tes doigts se mettent à caresser mes cheveux, et je sens ton souffle dans mon cou. Puis doucement, tu éfleures ma nuque de tes lèvres et me sussures :  
"- Chaques fois que je ferai ce geste, où que nous soyons, c'est que je veux te dire "je t'aime".  
- Mais...  
- Chuuut... ils penseront tous que je te taquine, comme je le fais toujours."  
Tu fais un mouvement pour t'écarter de moi. Je me pend alors à ton cou.  
"- Non ! Ne part pas... reste... reste avec moi.  
- Je ne pourrais pas toujours être avec toi, Tatsu. Pas physiquement. Alors je ne veux pas que tu sois triste si je pars. Ferme les yeux, et imagine toi entouré d'arbres, avec des feuilles qui te chatouillent le dos, comme ce jour là."

_"Fukaku oboromiri yami e to susumi kokoro mayu ni tozasedo   
Nageki no ito mure wo hodoki"_  
Si je m'enfonce au plus profond d'une foret trouble et enferme mon coeur dans un cocon   
Je finis par couper les fils de ma douleur

Puis tu me renverses sur le dos et poses tes deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Mon regard se plonge dans le tien.  
"- Tatsurô..."  
Brusquement, tu détournes le visage. Mais j'ai pû apercevoir la peur dans tes yeux. J'ai senti ta vue se brouiller. Je caresse ta joue de mes longs doigts et t'oblige à me regarder.  
"- Yukke ?"  
Une larme coule sur ta joue.  
"- J'ai peur, Tatsu... peur de te perdre, peur qu'on en ai assez d'attendre... Je m'en veux, je sais que tu souffres à cause de moi, je..."  
Mon doigt glisse sur ta bouche pour te faire signe de te taire.  
"- Jamais je ne renoncerai à toi, jamais je ne passerai à autre chose par manque de patience. Oui, je souffre de cette situation mais rien n'est de notre faute. Et je sais que tu as mal aussi... c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais de m'aimer."  
Tu te redresses à genoux au dessus de moi, et tripotes ton oreille droite.  
"- Tiens. Ca... ne vaut rien mais... je la porte depuis mes 13 ans alors..."  
Je prend le petit objet que tu me tends. Ta boucle d'oreille, cet anneau que je ne t'ai jamais vu quitter. J'enlève alors une de mes boucles et te la donne.  
"- J'ai acheté cette paire juste avant de te rejoindre au parc, ce jour là. Je garde l'autre, ce sera une chose de plus qui nous relis. Et lorsque je porte ton anneau, ce sera ma façon à moi de te dire je t'aime.  
- Alors je ferais de même avec ta perle.  
- Ce n'est même pas une perle, c'est juste une stupide boule de métal. Ca n'a aucune valeur non plus en faite mais..."  
Tu ne me laisses pas finir ma phrase et m'embrasses presque violement, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je te serre contre moi, et lorsque que tu me libères, je dépose de petits baisers dans le creux de ton épaule, dans ton cou, sur ta joue... et te mords gentillement la lèvre.  
"- Je te veux..." je murmure.  
"- Je suis désolé, il faut que je parte. Le soleil va bientôt se lever."  
Tu te lèves, et je fais de même. Je te sens hésitant, partagé entre le désir de rester et le devoir de partir. Je raproche alors mon visage du tien et t'embrasse pour la dernière avant peut-être des semaines. Un long baiser que je conclus en te mordant la lèvre superieur. J'aime ton goût, ta saveur.  
"- Un jour je te mangerais.  
- Mon grand méchant loup.  
- Petit chaperon rouge."  
Et ensemble nous prononçons :  
"- Je t'aime."  
Puis tu t'éloignes lentement. Je ne sens même plus la pluie sur mon visage. Je regarde la mer, l'horizon. Le soleil se lève, mais il fait encore noir. Je porte mon regard à ma main, que j'ouvre doucement sur l'anneau. Bientôt je vais devoir revenir à la réalité, faire comme-ci de rien était. Comme si cet amour n'existait pas, comme-ci je n'avais pas mal. Y arriverais-je ? J'y arriverais si tu es avec moi...

_"Akatsuki no yami tatazumite kono te ni nokori shi nukomori ni tou   
Itsuka seseragi ni sasabune ukabe   
Ano basho e kaeremasu ka"_  
Immobile dans les ténébres de l'aube, j'interroge la chaleur restée au creux de ma main   
Pourrai-je remonter le ruisseau en barque   
Et retourner là-bas un jour ?

_"Ame ni tsubuyaita   
_"Ashita, tenki ni nare"  
J'ai murmuré à la pluie   
_"Fais qu'il fasse beau demain"_


End file.
